


Miya Atsumu doesn't know how to cut carrots (idfk what the fuck this tittle is I need sleep holly fuck)

by PjUm_pa_PjuM



Series: MIYA TWINS DOING SHIT AND BEING DUMB [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cooking, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Protective Miya Osamu, Stupidity, Supportive Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjUm_pa_PjuM/pseuds/PjUm_pa_PjuM
Summary: Atsumu is bored, and Osamu is hungry so they decide to cook. But they don't get far, because Atsumu can't multitask.....Oooor... Atsumu almost chops off his finger, and Osamu almost faints.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: MIYA TWINS DOING SHIT AND BEING DUMB [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104695
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Miya Atsumu doesn't know how to cut carrots (idfk what the fuck this tittle is I need sleep holly fuck)

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a random Miya twins doing shit fic but I threw some random mild angst in it because....  
> ...  
> ...  
> I.. i need to fuckin sleep, but I am weak for them Miya brothers

"Say, 'Samu,"

"No."

"I...what do ya mean' no'? I didnt even say anything yet?"

"Yea, and I'm stopping ya right there. I ain't doin' shit."

Atsumu raised his head from where he was laying on the couch in the living room. It was Friday afternoon, half past five, and he was done with all of his classes.

And Atsumu didn't feel like studying, so he was bored.

"What.. why are ya like this? Ya ain't even doin' anything?" he pouted at his twin, who was sitting crosslegged on the floor across from him. There were some math books laying beside him, but they weren't even open, and Osamu really wasn't doing anything, but looking back at his brother.

"Are ya blind? I am obviously studying math, ya should do it to for a change, ya know," answered Osamu as he gestured to the forgotten math books.

Atsumu blinked at his brother. "Yer really not."

"I... kinda really am."

"Are not."

"Are too."

Atsumu didn't say anything, he just stared at Osamu, frowning. Why was his brother like this? And Osamu was also frowning back at him, and they were both just sitting there, staring at each other, wasting precious time, and staring at Osamu was just as boring as staring at the room's ceiling.

Atsumu sighed after a long suffering moment, and turned his gaze away from his twin. As soon as the blond turned away, the silver haired twin yelled loudly.

"AHA! I WIN!" Osamu throwed his pencil at Atsumu's face.

The blonde winced, as the pencil hit his face, and looked at his stupid twin. "What do ya mean ya 'win'??? There wasn't even a competition??"

Osamu shrugged his shoulders. "What, I was bored. Besides, it's always competition with yer competitive ass."

And Atsumu won't lose at throwing things, so he grabbed the cushion and threw it in Osamu's face. His twin could have easily avoid that, as Atsumu didn't threw the pillow that hard. But Osamu just sat there, and falled over, as the pillow hit his face.

He fell backwards and hit the ground with a soft thud. Luckily, there was a rug on the ground, so Osamu didn't hit his head that hard.

"Ow."

"Ya could avoid that, ya bastard," said Atsumu from the couch.

"Why are ya always so violent with me brother?" mumbled Osamu from where he was now laying on the ground.

Atsumu frowned. "What? Ya threw the pencil first, how am I violent??"

"Huh. But I didn't made ya hit yer stupid head, did I?"

The bleached blonde huffed at that. He didn't threw the pillow that hard, he just swang it in his brother's way.

"Anyway I'm hungry," said Osamu, who still didn't move up from where he was laying on the floor.

"Eh. Me too..." whined Atsumu. Their parents were out of town for the weekend, which meant they'd have to cook for themselves.

Pfft, they can totally do that, they are not some little kids.

"So? Go and make us somethin'!" said Osamu, with his head still on the floor. He dropped his arm over his head, and actually looked like he might fall asleep, right there on the floor.

Atsumu didn't want to imagine the back ache his brother would suffer from that.

"The hell? Why don't ya do it?"

"Yer older, so..."

"Ye, but yer the one who knows how to cook."

Atsumu realised his mistake too late, because Osamu already raised his arm to look at his twin with a shit eating grin. "Aha! So ya admit ya can't cook for shit!?"

"Nah, I just don't feel like it.." he mumbled back, but the damage was done. He didn't actually care at the moment, because he was bored and hungry. And he was a decent brother, so he'd let Osamu have this one.

But only this time tho.

"Sure, keep teeling yerself that," said Osamu, still grinning like an idiot, as he pushed himself of the floor. The boy stood up, and left Atsumu hanging of the couch, as he walked in to the kitchen.

The blonde stared up at the white boring ceiling of their boring living room. Surely, Osamu would make someting for them, and Atsumu would be even more bored, but at least he doesn't have to do anything, like help his brother cook.

He's not _that_ bored.

But that thought creeped into his mind too soon, because a cushion was slapped on his face, and he almost fell off the couch at the force the pillow smacked his face with.

"Damn it 'Samu? What was that for?" he yelled, and tried to reach the cushion to swing it back at his dumb brother.

But Osamu didn't give him the chance, because he smacked his face again. "What do ya think yer doing? If ya think yer just gonna fill yer mouth with whatever I make, yer wrong."

Atsumu whined. "Why not?"

Osamu narrowed his grey at him. "I.. seriously? Ya said yer dumb ass was bored, so yer gonna help me."

"Uh...I..can't," mumbled Atsumu.

"Why not?" said Osamu and raised his pillow, ready to smack his brother with it again, if needed.

"Because... I have things to do."

"Things? Like what?"

"Uh..." Atsumu looked around the room fro excuse. Osamu raised his pillow threateningly, but Atsumu didn't register it. And those math books seemed very interesting now.

"Like math."

Osamu was quiet for a moment, and Atsumu could feel his burning gaze on his face. What can he say, he can be an idiot sometimes.

And Osamu was very aware of that, so he didn't even say anything, he just smacked the pillow in his brother's face extra hard, so Atsumu rolled of the couch.

"Shut yer trap, and come help me, or yer not gonna get anything," he said and turned to leave the room. Atsumu sighed, where he was half sprawled over the couch to the floor.

"Damn it."

~

"Oh my god 'Tsumu, what the fuck are ya doin'" whined Osamu for the forth time, and to put it lightly, Atsumu was fed up with him. Because he was just trying to help his brother out, after he was forced to assist, and now he has the audacity to yell and be mad at him?

Atsumu wasn't having it.

"I am doing, what yer dumb ass told me to do. So shut the fuck up," he hissed through his teeth.

Osamu was just as irritated, because the way Atsumu was cutting the carrots was making him anxious. He asked his oaf of a brother one thing, _one thing,_ and he dares to pull shit like this?

"No 'Tsumu! That's not what I asked ya! Can ya make these big ass chunks smaller because..."

"God damn!' Samu! I'm tryin' damnit! So back off, will ya?" Atsumu yelled back.

Osamu actually raised his leg and kicked him for that one. "Nah, ya fucking ain't! But whatever, just try harder, ya dumbass."

Atsumu shoved Osamu away. "Who yer callin' dumbass, dumbass??"

Osamu looked at him, unimpresed. Atsumu wasn't satisfied with his comeback either, so he averted his eyss away from his dumb assed twin and returned back to the task at hand.

Chopping stupid carrots.

Osamu huffed in response, but didn't say anything else. Atsumu was kind of pissed off now, and it showed in the way he was angrily choping the vegetables. Osamu could see how his shoulders were tense, and the frown on his face, but he didn't say anything.

Because it probably won't do anything good.

And Atsumu didn't say anything either. It's not his fault, he didn't spend as much time in the ktchen as Osamu. He didn't even know when his brother had the time to that, because they were always outside, playing volleyball, or in school.

He doesn't know when Osamu started drifting away. And damnit, he didn't want to think about shit like that right now. Because Osamu didn't go anywhere, he's still standing right there, in the kitchen with him.

But Atsumu was still angry, because he didn't want to be in the kitchen. When he said he was bored, he wanted to suggest they go play volleyball in their backyard.

Not fuckin' cook shit in the kitchen.

He was cutting the fucking carrots with much more force than needed, but he didn't even processed it. He was just cutting and cutting, smaller and smaller pieces, because apparently he wasn't doing it right, and it's not his fault, and stupid 'Samu, and Atsumu was kinda tired of this, and...

"'TSUMU! WHAT THE HELL??""

Atsumu angrily slapped the knife on the cutting board. "I swear to God 'Samu! What now?? I did chop them fucking carrots smaller! What, they not big enough or something??"

Osamu wasn't even looking at him, he was starimg at the cutting board with a slightly horrified exppresion on his face.

"No, that shit ain't even edible now.."

"WHAT THE FUCK 'SAMU??" yelled Atsumu, and his eye twitched. "YA ASKED ME TO HELP YOU, AND I FUCKING DID, BUT NOW YER JUST TELLING ME HOW BAD I AM AT THIS AND I KNOW BUT SERIOUSLY?? DO YA WANNA FIGHT YA DAMN BASTARD??"

"NO YA FUCKING DUMBASS, THERE'S YER BLOOD ON THE FUCKING CARROTS!" Osamu yelled back and gestured to the cutting board with his hand.

"I..wha.." Atsumu looked down, at his hands, and true to Osamu's words, there was blood dripping from his index finger on the cutting board.

Therefore on the fucking carrots. 

"Oh...whoops..." he said, and raised his hand to examine the injury. There was a lot of blood, and he cut pretty deep, but not deep enough to chop his finger off. The worst he would get out of this is a scar.

So, nothing major. 

"I.. whoops.." repeated Osamu, and looked at Atsumu like he's the biggest idiot to walk the earth. "fucking... _whoops???_ Ya just almost cut yer fucking finger off, and all ya say is _WHOOPS???"_ Osamu yelled and walked around the counter to grab his twin by his shoulder. 

"Yea, fuckin' yikes or somethin'. It's not fatal, and I'm fine, now get off," mumbled Atsumu, and tried to bat Osamu's hands away. 

Osamu fisted his shirt in his hands, and shook his idiot of a brother. "Do ya have a death wish? Huh? Do ya wanna die?" 

Atsumu frowned at Osamu because what? Osamu was looking at him weirdly, frowning, and Atsumu didn't like how he was gripping his shirt, so he grabbed his brother's hand in his. 

"No. I don't know what the hell yer thinking, but I still have Tobio-kun to beat, and I ain't goin' to die from a finger cut ya dumbass. Now let go," he said, as he tried to shake his brother off. 

But Osamu just grabbed his injured hand in his, and squeezed it a little too hard. The blood from Atsumu's finger dripped down his hand, and stained Osamu's skin. 

"Ya almost cut yer finger off 'Tsumu..." mumbled Osamu quietly. He still didn't let go of Atsumu's hand, and Atsumu was kind of.. worried right now.

Not beacuse of his hand, but because of Osamu, who looked like he was on the verge of break down, and what the hell?

"Yea... but I didn't," he said, and squeezed Osamu's hand back, before he wriggled it out of his brother's hold. "I will go now, to take care of this, and ya can go back to chopping shit, or something."

The blonde already turned away, to go to the bathroom to put some bandage over it. He'll clean the wound first, but he won't need stitches for this or anything. A simple bandage should do, maybe he'd also tape it, so the bandage won't fall off.

He was however, stopped before he could leave, when Osamu grabbed his bicep. "Wait, let me.."

"Wha..."

Atsumu turned around, to look at his brother belliwered. His injured hand was pressed to his chest, and blood was still running down his hand, the red thick liquid dripping on the kitchen floor.

He didn't say anything for a moment, and Osamu was just squeezing his bicep like a life line. Like if he'd let go Atsumu would just drop dead.

"'Samu... I can.. take care or this myself, ya know.. It's not like I never had to tape my finger before.." slowly said Atsumu, and tried to pull his arm free from Osamu's hold. 

Atsumu jabbed his finger at practice many times before. And Osamu knew that, because the bastard was right there, and he even insulted him, called him a crybaby. 

So why the hell was he so worried now? The wound wasn't even fatal, Atsumu will be completely fine in the long run. 

"Just... let me, will ya?" repeated Osamu, and pulled Atsumu a little closer to himself. And the blonde was sort of freaking out because what the hell??

"'Samu, seriously..."

"Please?" said Osamu quietly and Atsumu almost gaped at his brother. Because what the hell? Since when did Osamu asked him to take care of Atsumu, and were those tears in his grey eyes? 

"Uh, fine. But can we move, because my blood is dripping on the kitchen floor, and I ain't scrubbing that shit," he answered and let Osamu pull him out of the kitchen. 

The other twin snorted in response: "Of course yer gonna clean that shit, it's yer disgusting DNA, so who else?" 

Atsumu was ready to bit back something, relly, mean, something along the lines of _' Yeah, and whose fault is that anyway?'_ But all he said was: "Don't give me this shit, we share the same DNA, so that means yer disgusting too."

Osamu didn't answer, he just pushed Atsumu in the bathroom, and pointed to the edge of the bathtub. Atsumu rolled his eyes, but complied and sat down. He didn't say anything, rather observed his brither, as the later crouched down, to take the first aid kit from the cabinet. 

It was obvious his brother was stressed, Atsumu could see it in his tensed shoulders. But it didn't make sense, because Atsumu was injured before, due to his own stupidity, and Osamu didn't even blink at his direction. 

So why was he acting like this? 

The blonde still stayed quiet, when Osamu rinsed the wound, and disinfect it with rubbing alcohol. However, when Osamu pulled out fucking thread he decided that was enough. 

"Uh... 'Samu ya really don't have to do that ya know?" he said, and tried to pull his hand from Osamu' s hold, but his twin just grabbed his injured hand harder. 

"I kinda really do," stubbornly answered Osamu. 

Atsumu sighed. "No, ya don't, because I didn't cut that deep, and a tape would do, so..."

Osamu turned and glared at him. His eyes still looked suspiciously shiny, and Atsumu closed his mouth. "Ya obviously didn't see how bad it is, and the tape wouldn't do so shut the fuck up and let me take care od ya- IT."

Atsumu narrowed his eyes but Osamu already turned away. "Let me take care of it," he repeated quietly, and took the needle. 

Atsumu noticed Osamu's slip up, and judging by the flushed cheeks, his brother knew that too. But his twin was already having a hard time, so Atsumu decided to stay quiet. He didn't knwo how deep he actually cutted, but if Osamu insisted on stitches... 

He looked over Osamu's shoulder, to see his injury. The blood was still slowly dripping, and Osamu's hands were bloody too. Damn. He was really glad he didn't chop his finger off, cause that would be... 

Not very nice on his career as a setter. 

Osamu must have felt his breath on his neck because he snaped his head to the side so fast Atsumu didn't have time to move back, and Osamu hit his head with his. 

"Ay... Damn 'Samu, what was that for?" whines the blonde and rubbed his head with his other hand. 

Osamu huffed. "Who said ya can fucking move?" 

Atsumu didn't say anything. But sittimg on the edge of the bathtub was tiring, and he was bored, so he opted to lean on Osamu, and rest his head on Osamu's shoulder. 

Osamu, to Atsumu's surprise didn't shove him away, and Atsumu was even more suspicious now. Because Osamu normally didn't like displaying affection. He didn't know what was going on, but he won't push his brother in talking. 

He winced when Osamu pulled at the thread in his finger, and he sat back up. "Ay, that hurt ya bastard!" 

Osmu shruggedd, but didn't say anything. He tied the thread, and cleaned Atsumu's finger before he wrapped his hand with bandage. The whole action was done so gently, like Atsumu's whole hand would fall off, if he held it to tightly. 

Which ws kind of funny, because the first thing Osamu did was to crush Atsumu's hand in his. 

"Ah, there. Done," said Osamu after a moment, and let go of Atsumu's hand. He washed his hands and the water was still a bit red. 

The blonde flexed his hand, and stood up. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub for so long caused his butt to hurt. 

"Aye, thanks 'Samu. But ya really didn't have to, I could have done it myself, ya know?" he said, as he followed his twin out of the bathroom. 

Osamu didn't look at him, as he answered: "Sure, but would ya stich it yerself?" 

Atsumu sighed again. No need for fucking stitches. "No, I woulda tape it, and wrapped it, it would be fine. Stitching is just more... fancier.."

Osamu turned and looked at him, like he just grew anothe head. And Atsumu glared back, because he didn't know what the fuck he just said either. 

"Yea... whatever. Ya didn't see how bad ya injured yerself, and ya wouldn't know tape just wouldn't do. Because you'd just bleed through," said Osamu, and looked away again. 

"Ah, but..."

"And because tape wouldn't do, ya'd just keep bleeding, and bleeding, and wouldn't even notice it, and yer blood would be everywhere, and ya'd lose a lot of yer blood, and ya'd faint, and maybe even die, and it would be my fault, because I.."

"OI, OI! 'Samu! Slow down," Atsumu grabbed his twin by his shoulders, to stop his ranting. Osamu didn't turn around, he even looked away, in the opposite direction, when Atsumu leaned closer.

"What... where's all of this comin' from?"

Osamu stubbornly kept his head turned away from him, even when Atsumu tilted his head to the side, to see his face. "'Samu...?"

Atsumu didn't know what to think, because it was sort of irrational of Osamu, to think Atsumu would drop dead because of a finger cut.

"Why can't ya be more careful' Tsumu?" mumbled Osamu.

Atsumu blinked. "What?"

Osamu looked at him then, and glared. He glared like Atsumu offended his entire existence, and Atsumu was even more freaked out now, because what the hell?

"Why can't yer stupid ass be more careful? Ya almost cut yer finger of, and how would ya play volleyball with one finger missing?"

Atsumu sighed. "Ah, well... I.."

Osamu didn't let him to say anything, he kept on ranting and Atsumu just stared at him. "And then ya'd get deppresed because ya couldn't play volleyball anymore, and ya'd hate me for it, because it's kinda my fault. And then ya'd like I don't know, move away and never speak to me again. And it would be even more stupid because ya didn't even want to cut the damn carrots and I.."

Osamu couldn't continue, because Atsumu slapped him across the face, to shut his rambling twin up."The fuck are ya sayin' 'Samu?"

Osamu didn't say anything, he averted his eyes and rubbed his cheek.

Atsumu huffed. Sure, it felt good to see Osamu actually show his worry for him, but it was kind of.. pointless.

Sure, Atsumu didn't pay much attention to the fucking carrots, and sure, he panicked for a moment, but as he examined the damage, he knew he'd be fine. Kita might whoop his ass for it, but he would be fine on the long run.

But then Atsumu understood, what Osamu was subtly saying. "Is.. is this about.. that thing again?"

Osamu didn't say anything, and Atsumu sighed. Osamu came to him one day, to tell him he won't follow him through with volleyball. Atsumu was a bit hurt at that, because he was used to have Osamu by his side on the court. No one else could keep up with him, or push him to go faster, further. But he was eventually okay with it. Because Osamu supported him for so long, it would be only fair for him to give a supportive shoulder to his brother in return.

"'Samu...I said it once before, so I'll say it again. It's not yer fault we don't have the same interest. It's fine that ya found yer own passion," he said, and squeezed Osamu's shoulder.

"So don't feel guilty for something you didn't do," he said, and tilted his head, to see Osamu's face. "Ya hear me, ya stupid idiot?"

Atsumu sttifened, when Osamu wiped his face with his sleeve, before nodding. The blonde didn't know Osamu felt that way. He wasn't aware his brother blamed himself for not finding volleyball as interesting as he did. Given how Osamu was more closed of, calm, he didn't even see this coming.

Sure, he knows his brother better than anyone, but he couldn't see his brother was drowning in guilt for something he shouldn't feel guilty for.

"Ah...c'mere ya dumbass," he mumbled, and pulled his teary brother in a hug. He sort of expected Osamu to push him away, but his lips curled in a smile when Osamu returned the hug.

Damn.

How the hell did he miss this? And all it took for his brother to crumble was for Atsumu to almsot lose his finger?

Atsumu needs to sort his priorities goddamnit.

He pulled away after a moment, after he squeezed his brother in his arms one last time. "Ya feeling better? Or ya gonna cry some more?" he said, and didn't avoid the fist bumping his shoulder a little too hard.

"Shut the fuck up ya bastard," mumbled Osamu, and pushed Atsumu away.

The blonde let himself be pushed, but still followed his brother in the kitchen. "So harsh 'Samu. And here I was, ready to offer ya a tissue, for ya to wipe yer snotty nose, and ya repay me like this?"

Osamu didn't turn around, as he took the bloody knife, to wash the blood off. "Eh, I used yer shirt instead."

"Ya..wha.." Atsumu looked down on his shirt, and yes, there was a wet patch on his left shoulder.

"'SAMU! YA BASTARD!"

Osamu chuckled to himself, when Atsumu ran out of the kitchen to change his shirt. If the wet patch on his brother's shirt was caused by his tears, he will not admit.

While he might look like an idiot, for having an outburst out of fucking nowhere, but he does have a good reason for it. He would never forgive himself, if he'd be the cause why Atsumu couldn't be able to pursue his volleyball career. He already sorta felt bad, for not being able to carry the same love for the sport as his brother.

But it was fine.

They were twins, similar by looks, but they weren't the same person, and that was fine.

"'Tsumu! Ya bastard! Get back here, the dinner ain't goin' to make itself!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Can't! I'm injured!" came Atsumu's muffled response, and Osamu should have seen this coming.

"Get back here and help me, or I'll cut yer stupid finger off myself!" he yelled back.

There was no response to that, so Osamu added: "Don't test me 'Tsumu! I have a knife in my hand and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"OI! That's like...domestic violence, I can report yer ass for this," answered Atsumu, as he stumbled in the kitchen, wearing a new shirt.

"Sure. But dead man tells no tales," said Osamu, without acknowledging his brother's presence.

"I... damn. That's cold 'Samu. That's cold.." mumbled Atsumu and shivered.

He was however glad they were back to messing with each other. He isn't the best with comforting, and he stil can't handle his brother's tears well.

"Ya know what else is gonna be cold?" said Osamu, still not facing his brother.

"Huh?"

"This fucking porridge, if yer not gonna fuckin' help."

"Ay, ay. Okey. But can I do something else, I don't wanna cut them carrots."

"Bold of ya to assume I'm letting ya hold the knife ever again."

"Wha..? 'Samu, I am not yer fucking kid what the fuck? I am in fact older than ya!"

"For two fucking minutes, which doesn't even count, so shut yer trap and go wash those big ass chunks of carrots."

"So bossy..."

**Author's Note:**

> a weak ending, my imagination said: no ❤️  
> ✌🏻😗


End file.
